


Our ray of sunshine || Prompt #7

by stylesgryles



Series: Super-duper prompts [7]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Photographer Harry, Pregnancy, Pregnant Zayn, fashion designer zayn
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3301427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylesgryles/pseuds/stylesgryles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonim powiedział(a):<br/>To może Zarry mpreg ? Harry i Zayn są długo razem i Harry zapładnia Zayna który przy mówieniu mu o ciąży robi mu wyrzuty . Potem jednak się cieszy , narodziny dziecka i kilka dni po :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our ray of sunshine || Prompt #7

**Author's Note:**

> Możecie wysyłać propozycję na prompty tu w komentarzach, piszcie to podam wam swój nowy tumblr z ff

-Zaraz dojdę.-Wysapał Harry, wypychając swoje biodra coraz szybciej.

-H-Harry.-Wyjęczał Zayn, który właśnie sam doszedł na brzuch swojego partnera. Lokaty poczuł jak jego mięśnie zaciskają się na całej długości jego penisa i wystrzelił spermą w środku chłopaka.

Chwilę po tym leżeli wtuleni w siebie łapią oddech.

-Kiedy masz dni płodne?

-Nie teraz, dlaczego pytasz?

-Bo wiesz, ummm, nie-ja nie, doszedłem w tobie.

-Biorę tabletki. -Zapewnił go mulat.

-W porządku, wolałem się upewnić. -Harry przyciągnął go mocniej do siebie i pocałował w skroń.

 

*

 

Nie, to niemożliwe, przecież brał te pieprzone tabletki, jak to się mogło stać? -Pytał siebie Zayn.

Od jakiegoś czasu czuł się nieco dziwnie. Zamiast cieszyć się poranną kawą, on leżał w łóżku i jęczał z powodu okropnych mdłości. Nie brał tego pod uwagę, ale wolał być pewny więc poszedł do apteki i kupił test ciążowy. Kiedy po kilku minutach, drżącymi dłońmi, podniósł pałeczkę z umywalki, zamarł.

 

Powtórzył test 6 razy. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to co widział.

Zabezpieczali się, zawsze. Nawet jeśli tym razem Harry nie założył prezerwatywy, to Zayn przecież łykał cholerne tabletki.

 

Jak on ma mu to powiedzieć? Przecież nie planowali dziecka! Nie mieli zamiaru zostawać rodzicami dopóki nie będą tego pewni. Zayn był projektantem, Harry fotografem. Nie mieli nawet czasu na dziecko! Nie mogą od tak zrobić sobie rocznej przerwy w pracy. Zayn musi wypuścić nową kolekcję, jak ma niby szyć ubrania z wielkim brzuchem?

 

Jest jeszcze jedna sprawa… Co jeśli Harry go zostawi? Tego by nie przeżył. To zrozumiałe, Harry jest młody, chce się realizować, rozwijać karierę, niepotrzebne mu ani dziecko, ani chłopak. W tym momencie Zayn usiadł na brzegu wanny, trzymając w ręku test, spojrzał w lustro i po prostu się popłakał. Nie da sobie rady z dzieckiem, nie kiedy będzie zupełnie sam. On kocha Harry’ego, nie wytrzyma bez niego dłużej niż kilka godzi. On go potrzebuje.

 

-Wróciłem! –Usłyszał głos ukochanego. Szybko otarł łzy i starał się posprzątać by Harry nic nie zauważył, niestety nie zdążył.

-Zayn? –Brunet zdjął z siebie, czarny, elegancki, płaszcz, projektu Malika, i rozejrzał się podejrzliwie po łazience.

-Zi? Coś się stało? Cz-czy ty, czy ty płakałeś? Zayn skarbie. –Zaniepokojony podszedł do chłopaka, chciał objąć go ramieniem, ale mulat mu na to nie pozwolił.

-Nie. Posłuchaj mnie teraz, bo mam ci coś do powiedzenia, nie waż mi się kurwa przerywać. –Zayn wziął głęboki wdech. –Chcę żebyś wiedział, że to twoja pieprzona wina, bo jesteś nieodpowiedzialny! Bo ja się o to nie prosiłem! Zanim mnie zostawisz, pamiętaj, że to kurwa twoja wina, że sam jesteś z rozbitej rodziny! Nie waż się mnie za to obwiniać! Nie wiem jak to się stało! –Krzyczał w histerii.

-Zayn! Zi stop! O co chodzi?! O czym ty mówisz?! –Oburzył się brunet, wciąż nie wiedząc co się dzieje.

-Jestem w ciąży! O to mi chodzi do cholery!

-Mówisz poważnie?

-Wyglądam jakbym żartował? –Załkał czarnowłosy chłopak, łzy spływały mu po policzkach.

-Zi skarbie, dlaczego płaczesz? Nidy w życiu cię nie zostawię. –Harry uśmiechnął się najszczerzej jak potrafił i zagarnął chłopaka w swoje ramiona.

-Nie planowaliśmy tego.

-Wiem słońce, ale to nie powód do płaczu. Damy radę, może to wcześnie, ale przecież nic się nie stało. Kocham cię, kocham cię najmocniej na świecie, nie zostawię cię choćby nie wiem co. Kocham ciebie i tego małego człowieczka. –Popatrzył czule w oczy ukochanego.

-Kocham cię Harry. –Zayn złączył delikatnie ich wargi. Cały niepokój i wszystkie obawy wyparowały gdzieś w powietrze.

 

*

 

-Nie mieszczę się w żadne normalne spodnie. –Westchnął Zayn, stojąc przed lustrem.

-Jesteś w ciąży. –Zauważył Harry, wychylając głowę z nad laptopa.

-Jestem gruby, wyglądam jak ciężarówka.

-Nie zaczynaj znowu. –Sapnął lokaty. Teraz kiedy brzuch Zayna był naprawdę duży, mężczyzna cały czas narzekał na to, jak wygląda.

-Nie zaczynam, stwierdzam fakty.

-Zi, nie jesteś gruby, to nasza córka. –Harry wstał z kanapy i podszedł do swojego chłopaka.

-Syn. –Przekomarzali się, a młodszy chłopak objął mulata od tyłu i ułożył swoje dłonie na jego brzuchu, całując go w szyję.

 

*

 

Ciąża Zayna przebiegła bez komplikacji, pomijając skurcze czy mdłości, wszystko było w jak najlepszym porządku. Mimo wszystko, oboje bardzo cieszyli się z tego, że będą rodzicami. Harry był najdumniejszym mężczyzną na Ziemi, nie mógł oderwać wzroku od swojego ciężarnego chłopaka.

 

Pewnej listopadowej nocy, wszystko dopiero się zaczęło.

Zayn dostał bolesnych skurczy, o trzeciej nad ranem byli w szpitalu.

Trzy tygodnie przed terminem, o 5:14, na świat przyszedł cudowny chłopczyk.

Kiedy Harry trzymał maleństwo na rękach, nie mógł powstrzymać łez szczęścia. Nie mógł być szczęśliwszy.

Dali mu na imię Dylan, Dylan Styles, bo tamtej nocy, na sali szpitalnej Harry tak po prostu oświadczył się Zaynowi.

Oboje płakali, trzymając niemowlę między sobą. To była najidealniejsza chwila ich życia.

 

*

Dylan miał już dwa miesiące. By pogodzić pracę z obowiązkami, Zayn pracował nad projektami głównie w domu, a Harry starał się wracać z sesji jak najszybciej.

 

Lokaty przyglądał się jak jego ukochany kąpie jego małego synka. Serce rosło mu w piersi gdy widział ich uśmiechy.

-Kocham was. –Przyznał, opierając się o framugę łazienkowych drzwi. Zayn z pianą na nosie odwrócił się do niego i uśmiechnął czule.

-My ciebie bardziej. –Odpowiedział.


End file.
